Singing Snow
by KayukiHitsugaya
Summary: Hitsugaya Kayuki didn't expect to end up in a situation like this... Getting stuck in the past. Under Head-Captain Yamamoto's orders, Kayuki is to be put into a Division and bide her time until she can go home. Kayuki knows that she must not interfere with the past, or else.. But when the Ryoka enter the Soul Society, Kayuki cannot help but want to aid them, even if she shouldn't.
1. Chapter One

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

Hitsugaya Kayuki _Shunpo_'d across the rooftops of the _Seireitei_.

Kayuki was a short – standing at 3'7 **(1) **– with turquoise eyes and long, white hair, which flowed past her waist, nearly touching the ground.

She wore the typical _Shinigami _uniform, a _Shihakushō_ – it consisted of a white _shitagi_, a black _kosode_, a black _hakama_, a white _hakama-himo_, white _tabi_, and _waraji_ – but with a few adjustments. She wore a black _kimono _over her Shinigami uniform, with a dark green _daffodil _sewn into the back; her _obi _was dark green; and around her shoulders, Kayuki wore a green sash, held together by a round, star-like clip.

Kayuki wore a white-gold necklace; two mini-crisscrossed _Zanpakutō_'s were hanging from the chain, which fell about mid-stomach on her. **(2)**

"_Yukito_," She shouted, thoroughly annoyed, as she continued to Shunpo after her elder brother, Hitsugaya Yukito.

Kayuki was not happy.

She was currently drenched.

Yukito had thought it would be funny to completely destroy Kayuki's room, and then wake her up with a freezing, cold bucket of water.

_He's going to get away, _Kayuki thought, gritting her teeth, _I have to do something... Kidō... That is it... I will use a Kidō spell._

As Kayuki Shunpo'd, she lifted her left hand, pointing her index finger in Yukito's direction. Concentrating, Kayuki muttered, "_Hadō #4. __Byakurai_,"

The high-density _Reiryoku _that Kayuki gathered discharged from her index finger, generating a lightning bolt. It went flying, hitting the spot just in front of Yukito.

"Shit!" Yukito shouted, coming to a sudden halt. He jumped back, avoiding the explosion the lightning bolt caused.

_Perfect... _Kayuki thought, speeding up.

Kayuki jumped. She landed on Yukito's shoulders, making sure to focus all her weight to the balls of her feet – which wasn't much – as she landed to knock him down from the air.

Caught off guard, Yukito was thrown down by Kayuki. Just as Yukito was about to hit the rooftop, Kayuki kicked off of his shoulder, flipping midair, and landed in front of him just as he crashed.

As quickly as he could, Yukito jumped to his feet, pivoting on his heel to face Kayuki.

Kayuki held up her index and middle fingers at Yukito. "_Bakudō # 1. __Sai_,"

At the same time, Yukito said, "_Bakudō # 4. __Hainaw_,"

Kayuki's eyes widened. _This cannot be good..._

Suddenly, a blinding light erupted between Kayuki and Yukito, blinding them both. Kayuki stepped back, raising a hand to cover her eyes from the blinding light and tripped over her own feet.

A weird tingly feeling began spreading throughout Kayuki's body, which soon changed into a wild, burning feeling. Kayuki felt as though the fire was in every vein in her body... like it was covering every inch of her skin, and was gnawing through the marrow of every bone.

Kayuki bit down on her lip to keep from crying out.

She had never experienced anything like this before.

Heat wasn't supposed to affect her.

Black spots began dotting Kayuki's vision. Kayuki tried to fight. She blinked her heavy eyelids, trying to keep them open... trying to keep herself from falling under and into the darkness which threatened to consume her. But it was all useless.

_I tried... _Kayuki thought weakly as she lost consciousness.

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Soooo... That's the end of the first chapter.**

**This is my first fanfiction. I like reading fanfictions where Hitsugaya has a daughter. So I decided to write one.**

**(1): I thought it would be funny if I made Kayuki incredibly short; she's the same height as Yachiru.**

**(2): I decided to have Kayuki carry her Zanpakutō(s) around on a necklace. At first was going to have her carry it around on a loose card, like Yachiru, but then I decided to do this. I kind of thought it would be cool.**

**Well then that's it.**

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**Here is the second chapter.**

"Talking"

_Thoughts/Emphasis/__Kidō_

'_**Zanpakutō talking'**_

'_Talking to Zanpakutō'_

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

Hitsugaya Kayuki groaned. She could hear light footsteps and whispering. Where was she? Kayuki's eyes flickered open. For a few seconds, she just lay there, too tired to move or do anything.

"I see you are finally awake."

Kayuki shot up. She recognized that voice.

"Now, now," The soothing voice of Unohana Retsu – Captain of the Fourth Division – said, "be careful. You just awoke."

Kayuki looked at Unohana-_taichou_. She looked the same as always; she was a very slender and youthful-looking woman, with blue eyes, and black hair, which was long and always worn as a braid in front.

"Is Yukito-kun alright, Unohana-_taichou_?" Kayuki asked. All her anger at Yukito was forgotten. She just hoped he wasn't hurt.

"I am afraid there is no one here by the name of Yukito." Unohana-taichou told Kayuki gently, eyeing her with suspicion. "You were the only one."

Kayuki's eyes widened, but she quickly composed herself. She couldn't appear weak.

"I was the only one." Kayuki said. It wasn't a question.

Unohana-taichou nodded her head softly. "Yes you were." She confirmed.

_What's going on...? _Kayuki wondered, furrowing her brow, _Where is Yukito-kun...? And how come Unohana-taichou doesn't seem to recognize me...?_

"You have an hour to rest up." Unohana-taichou spoke, drawing Kayuki back from her thoughts. "Then I am to take you to see Head-Captain Yamamoto."

Kayuki simply nodded her head.

"I shall leave you then." Unohana-taichou said, which Kayuki knew wasn't true. The whole room was probably being guarded. They didn't know who she was. She was a _Ryoka _in their eyes.

Unohana-taichou headed towards the door and excited, leaving Kayuki alone with her thoughts.

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

The hour passed by much faster than Kayuki would have liked.

Unohana-taichou came to collect Kayuki, her expression calm, as always.

Kayuki rose to her feet and followed Unohana-taichou silently, knowing it was useless to complain or attempt to run.

The pair walked in complete and utter silence, never glancing at one another. Kayuki also noticed that Unohana-taichou never even bother to ask her name. Kayuki knew what that meant. Unohana-taichou simply believed it to be pointless. Kayuki, after all, would be thrown out of the _Seireitei_...

They arrived at Head-Captain Yamamoto's office in no time.

Unohana-taichou knocked softly.

"Enter."

Unohana-taichou opened the big, double doors to the office and entered, followed by Kayuki. "I have brought the girl, Head-Captain Yamamoto."

Head-Captain Yamamoto was sitting at a large mahogany desk, which overlooked his incredibly, large office. Kayuki had only seen it once or twice when she'd come along with her parents.

"Good. You may leave, Unohana-taichou."

Unohana-taichou bowed politely and excited to the office, closing the doors.

Kayuki stood there, attempting to keep her expression impassive. She couldn't be afraid.

Head-Captain Yamamoto was an old man. He had red eyes, Kayuki noted, with a very long white beard, and long eyebrows. He had many scars on his head, but his most prominent ones were a pair of long, perpendicular scars about his right eye. Kayuki knew Head-Captain was a powerful Shinigami and had been in many battles.

Silence filled the air. Head-Captain Yamamoto didn't say anything. He just sat in large chair, his knowledgeable red eyes locked on Kayuki, observing her.

He didn't know who she was. Kayuki could tell.

Head-Captain Yamamoto rose to his feet, walking around his desk, taking his staff with him.

"You are a Shinigami." He stated. "Where is your Zanpakutō?"

Kayuki lifted her necklace out from underneath her Shihakushō. She held it up for the Head-Captain to see.

"A _daisho _sword pair," Head-Captain said.

"No." Kayuki correct immediately. "My Zanpakutō are twins. They work together, but are not a daisho sword pair. They are separate, almost like they are two different Zanpakutō."

"Interesting..." Yamamoto mused. He then became silent.

Finally, after another few minutes of silence, Yamamoto walked over to Kayuki. He circled the small girl, looking her up and down. Yamamoto then stopped in front of Kayuki, looking down at her. "You have a daffodil stitched into the back of your kimono in dark green. That is the insignia and colour of the Tenth Division." He said. "Tell me girl, what is your name?"

Kayuki told the truth. "Hitsugaya Kayuki."

No one ever lied to Head-Captain Yamamoto, not unless you didn't value your life.

"Hitsugaya, you say. What, little girl, is your relationship to Hitsugaya Tōshirō?"

Kayuki bit back a cheeky response. She didn't like being addressed as _little girl_. Kayuki knew she was short, but that didn't mean everyone had to point it out.

"Family," Was all Kayuki told Yamamoto. It wasn't a lie.

Yamamoto narrowed his eyes. Kayuki gulped. She shouldn't have answered the question like that.

"You have unusual white hair and turquoise eyes." Yamamoto spoke again.

Kayuki said nothing.

"You are Hitsugaya Tōshirō's' daughter." He said. It was not a question, it was a statement.

Kayuki nodded her head. "Yes."

"You are from the future, correct."

"Yes." Kayuki said. There was no point in lying.

Yamamoto went on, "State your Seat and Division."

"Third Seat of the Tenth Division," Kayuki answered immediately.

"The Third Seat of the Tenth Division was recently vacated." Yamamoto said. "You are now the Third Seat of the Tenth Division, Hitsugaya Kayuki."

"But my –"

"My decision in finale," Yamamoto cut in. "You will pose as my granddaughter and bide your time until a way to return to your time is discovered. Your father will not discover your true identity."

Kayuki wanted to argue but she held back. She couldn't disobey Head-Captain Yamamoto.

"Starting tomorrow you are to report to Hitsugaya-taichou." Yamamoto said.

Kayuki nodded her head.

"You may remain in the Fourth Division barracks for tonight."

"Yes, Head-Captain,"

Yamamoto banged his staff on the ground, the sound echoing around the office. "You are dismissed."

Kayuki bowed politely and silently left the office. She hurried down the hall, returning to the Fourth Division barracks...

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**So... That's the end of the second chapter.**

**I just wanted to put Kayuki into the Tenth Division for some drama. And because she's short, that way Matsumoto can tease her and Hitsugaya.**

**That's it really... **

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**Yeah! Here is chapter three.**

"Talking"

_Thoughts/Emphasis/__Kidō_

'**Zanpakutō talking'**

'_Talking to Zanpakutō'_

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

Unohana-taichou said nothing when Kayuki returned to the Fourth Division barracks. Unohana-taichou simply motioned for Kayuki to follow and took her to her room for the night. She then left without a word.

Kayuki stood there in the middle of the sparsely furnished room.

Third Seat of the Tenth Division...

Kayuki sighed tiredly and moved over to her bed. She folded her hands behind her head, using them as a pillow, and locked her ankles together, closing her eyes.

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

The next morning, Kayuki found herself standing in a bathroom, staring blankly at her reflection in the mirror. The tips and bangs of Kayuki's long flowing, white hair was dyed black. There was also the occasional black streak running through her hair. Kayuki also had black ribbons tied into her hair.

Kayuki hated it.

Her long, white hair was supposed to be as pure as freshly fallen snow.

Kayuki swore to herself that once she returned home, she'd never, ever, dye her hair again.

Sighing, Kayuki got hopped off the step-stool and excited the bathroom.

Kayuki walked down the halls of the Fourth Division, making her way towards Head-Captain Yamamoto's office. She had to go pick up her forms and then she was to head straight over to the Tenth Division.

_This is stupid... _

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

"Taichou ~!" Matsumoto Rangiku shouted happily upon entering her taichou's office.

Hitsugaya Tōshirō looked up from his paperwork – Matsumoto's actually – and sighed, "What is it, Rangiku?"

"We're getting someone new!" She informed him.

This caught Hitsugaya's attention. "Where did you hear this from?" He asked.

"Chōjirō-_fukutaichō_." Matsumoto said. "This person was recommended and personally placed in the Tenth Division by Head-Captain Yamamoto."

"What is their name and Seat?"

"Their name is Yuki or something, that's all I know."

Hitsugaya leaned back in his chair. _Whoever this person is, they better not be troublesome..._

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

Kayuki stood outside Hitsugaya Tōshirō's – her father's – office. She stared blankly at the door, her forms clutched in her hands.

She closed her turquoise eyes for a moment. _This is still stupid, _Kayuki thought, opening her eyes.

Kayuki, finally, knocked on the door.

"Enter,"

Kayuki opened the door and stepped into her father's office.

Hitsugaya was seated at his desk, obviously working on paperwork, seeing as how there was an incredibly, large stack of paperwork of the side of his desk.

Matsumoto's eyes widened at the sight of Kayuki. "Taichou! Look! She's shorter than you!" She exclaimed loudly, gesturing to Kayuki. "She's the same height as Yachiru-chan!"

Kayuki narrowed her eyes at Matsumoto. "Please refrain from call me _short_."

"Ah, Taichou~! She even has height issues like you. How adorable!" Matsumoto squealed, leaping up from her spot on the couch and running over to Kayuki. She knelt down, pulling Kayuki into a tight hug, pressing her large _bosoms _into Kayuki's face.

Kayuki's arms flailed wildly as she tried to escape from Matsumoto's death grip.

"Rangiku, you are suffocating her." Hitsugaya spoke. "Release her."

"Taichou ~! Look at her! She's just so cute ~!" Matsumoto said, releasing Kayuki from her grip so she could pinch her cheeks.

"_Matsumoto_..."

"Fine, fine." Matsumoto stood up.

Kayuki let out a sigh of relief.

"Bring me your forms." Hitsugaya said, addressing Kayuki.

Kayuki walked over to Hitsugaya's desk. _Of course... _Kayuki thought bitterly. The desk was slightly taller than her. Blushing lightly, and avoiding eye contact with her future-father, Kayuki reached up, placing the forms on the desk. She then backed away gracefully.

Hitsugaya's eyes scanned over the forms.

"Yamamoto Kayuki." Hitsugaya said her name out loud.

"_Yamamoto_?" Matsumoto looked down at Kayuki.

"I am his granddaughter." Kayuki informed them tonelessly.

"Head-Captain placed you as the Third Seat." Hitsugaya said, setting the forms aside.

Kayuki nodded her head.

Matsumoto's eyes were wide. _Third Seat..._

"Training begins tomorrow morning at 7:00 _AM_." Hitsugaya informed Kayuki. He then looked over to Matsumoto. "Rangiku show Kayuki around the barracks, and then _return _back here. You have _paperwork _to _finish_. Understood?"

"_Hai_, Taichou." Matsumoto said. She then turned to Kayuki. "C'mon, Yuki-chan."

"It is _Kayuki_," Kayuki corrected Matsumoto as she pulled her out of the office.

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

"And this is your room." Matsumoto finished, coming to a stop outside the door to the bedroom which no belonged to Kayuki. "It's fairly big. But it is only furnished with the necessities, nothing else."

"Okay..." Kayuki said, sounding rather impassive. "Thank you, Matsumoto-san."

Matsumoto frowned down at Kayuki, placing her hands on her hips. She looked like she wanted to say something, but after a minute or so, Matsumoto just sighed. "I will see you later, Yuki-chan."

"It is _Kayuki_," Kayuki corrected immediately.

Matsumoto simply rolled her eyes and walked off down the hallway.

Kayuki remained where she was. She looked up and down the hallway.

It was quiet... Kayuki liked it.

Kayuki turned towards her door and opened. She stepped into the room. The rooms were the same as they were in the future; there was a bed, a desk, a dresser, a single chair. Simple curtains covered the window and the closet was a mediocre size. But all in all, the rooms, as Matsumoto had said, were fairly big.

Kayuki stood in the centre of the room. She gripped her necklace tightly and closed her eyes.

'_Eikyū Hyōketsu Ryū? Eien ni Moeru Ryū? _**(1)**_' _

There was no response from Kayuki's Zanpakutō.

Kayuki took the necklace off and threw it. The necklace landed on the desk. Kayuki glared at it. She was pissed.

Everything was too different. No one knew who she was. Her own father didn't know that his daughter was now the Third Seat of his Division. Kayuki hated this.

Kayuki walked over to her bed and sat down with a sigh. She lied down, dangling her feet off the edge of the bed.

The longer Kayuki stayed in the past, it seemed, the more annoyed she was bound to get.

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Done the third chapter!**

**This was totally a filler chapter.**

**Kayuki – who is usually impassive – is going to be having difficulties keeping her emotions in check. She'll be pretty annoyed and irritated for a chapter or two until she finally sort of accepts that she's stuck in the past. **

**(1): Kayuki's ****Zanpakutō has separated itself into two and they both have their own name - **_**Eikyū Hyōketsu Ryū and Eien ni Moeru Ryū**_**. It is almost as though they are two entirely different ****Zanpakutō. (As the chapters go by I'll reveal more about Kayuki's Zanpakutō).**

**Just so you all know **_**Eikyū Hyōketsu Ryū **_**roughly translates into "Eternally Frozen Dragon" in English. And **_**Eien ni Moeru Ryū **_**roughly translates into "Eternally Fiery Dragon" in English.**

**I've made Kayuki's ****Zanpakutō(s) fire and ice. They are opposites, yet they work together and balance each other out. **

**Anyways, that's about it...!**

**Review please!**


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**Okay, here is the fourth chapter for **_**Singing Snow**_**.**

"Talking"

_Thoughts/Emphasis/__Kidō_

'**Zanpakutō talking'**

'_Talking to Zanpakutō'_

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

Kayuki pretended to be asleep when Matsumoto showed up later that day during the evening, announcing dinner. Matsumoto knocked a few times and, when she got no response, she cracked open the door a little and peered inside the room, making sure that everything was okay. Seeing Kayuki _asleep_, Matsumoto left silently.

Kayuki just laid there on the bed after that, staring up at the ceiling with a blank expression on her face, her thoughts swirling wildly around her mind.

Her Zanpakutō still hadn't said anything, much to Kayuki's annoyance.

Time passed by at a tantalizingly, slow rate and Kayuki blinked multiple times before turning on her side, now staring blankly at the wall.

Eventually, everything just became more dream than reality for Kayuki. She didn't know what to make of anything.

Kayuki would sometimes hear her brother talking to her, calling out to her, or she would hear her father, telling her to get up. Each time she heard their voices, Kayuki would shoot out of bed and rush over to the door, only to stop just before opening it, realizing that it wasn't possible for her to be hearing her brother and father – or at least her father who knew about her. This was the past. _The past_.

_I need to sleep... _Kayuki told herself repeatedly. She tried closing her eyes and willing herself to sleep.

But sleep didn't come.

And so, for the entire night, Kayuki stared at the wall, simply wishing she could go home.

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

Eventually, Kayuki grew bored of just staring at the wall, or ceiling, and being lost in her own thoughts. She rose to her feet and grabbed her necklace off the desk. Kayuki slipped it on, feeling guilty that she'd thrown it earlier.

What had she been thinking?

Her Zanpakutō(s) was her partner, and reflected who she was – her soul, her heart, and her power.

Kayuki slipped out of her bedroom and walked silently down the hall. As Kayuki was passing by a window, she stopped. The sun was only just beginning to rise. Soon the other Shinigami of the Tenth Division would be rising. With that in mind, Kayuki continued walking down the hallway, heading in the direction the training room.

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

The training room was large and, Kayuki noted, as she did all the time, reminded her of the training room Urahara Kisuke had under his shop, _Urahara Shop_.

Kayuki let out a little chuckle at the thought of the underground training room. How Urahara had even managed to build that training room, Kayuki would never know. She had tried asking him once, when she was younger, but he'd told her it was his secret and that he'd tell her when she was older. Urahara, however, had still yet to tell her – much to her annoyance.

Kayuki walked to the centre of the room – or what could roughly be called the centre of the room, seeing as how it would be impossible to find the centre of the room specifically, considering how big the training room was.

Closing her eyes, Kayuki allowed her thoughts to drift towards her Zanpakutō, _'__Eikyū Hyōketsu Ryū? Eien ni Moeru Ryū?'_

There was still no response.

Kayuki growled. What was wrong with her? Why wasn't her Zanpakutō(s) responding?

Kayuki held up her left hand. One of the mini-Zanpakutō on Kayuki's necklace began glowing a dark, icy blue. A small portal suddenly appeared, glowing the same dark, icy blue as the mini-Zanpakutō. Kayuki stuck her hand into the portal and pulled one of her Zanpakutō out of the portal. As soon as she had done so, the portal completely disappeared and there was now only one Zanpakutō hanging from Kayuki's necklace.

"Eikyū Hyōketsu Ryū." Kayuki greeted her ice-based Zanpakutō.

The hilt of the sword was a dark, icy blue and the sheath was too. The guard of the sword was shaped like a white snowflake and hanging from the bottom of the hilt, on a white-gold chain, was a series of white snowflakes. The sword was also longer than Kayuki's own body, much to her annoyance.

_Ryū-kun still isn't responding to me, _Kayuki thought, _looks like I have no choice. I have to do a Jinzen._

Kayuki drew her sword out of its sheath – the moment she did so, the sheath disappeared. Kayuki sat down on the ground, placing her sword over her lap, and taking up a meditative pose. Kayuki closed her eyes and emptied her mind of all thoughts. She pictured darkness flowing in, shrouding her mind, and making it pitch black. Kayuki submerged herself into the darkness, entering into a state of calm. She could feel her mind slipping and becoming one with Eikyū Hyōketsu Ryū...

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

Kayuki opened her eyes.

It was a dark, wintery night. The wind was blowing furiously and sounded as though it was screeching. The snow was falling hard and thick, so much that you couldn't see more than a few feet in front of you. And the snow was dangerously deep. Kayuki knew that off in the distance there were many jagged mountains. It was an icy and snowy landscape.

This was the "_Inner World_" of Eikyū Hyōketsu Ryū.

"Master,"

Kayuki turned around, light on her feet. She knew that she could never fall through the snow in Eikyū Hyōketsu Ryū's "Inner World". It was simply impossible.

Eikyū Hyōketsu Ryū – Ryū – stood before her. He was tall, standing at 6'2, and lean. Ryū had wild and unruly dark blue hair with bangs that swept across his forehead, nearly covering his hypnotizing, dark blue eyes. He was dressed casually, like a teenage boy, something which had always amused Kayuki. He wore a pair of black skinny jeans, with a chain hanging from the belt loop; a nice, form-fitting dark blue shirt underneath a black and dark blue button-up, plaid shirt; and black high tops. He wore a white-gold chain around his neck, similar to Kayuki, with a sword-version of himself hanging from the chain. Ryū also had ice-blue dragon wings protruding from his back and a prehensile tail with an icy tip.

"Eikyū Hyōketsu Ryū." Kayuki said frostily, narrowing her eyes at her Zanpakutō. "You have been _silent_. Where have you _been_? As well as Eien ni Moeru Ryū,"

"I apologize, my Master." Ryū bowed his head. "Eien ni Moeru Ryū and I have been recuperating."

"Recuperating?"

"The flow of time-travel did not sit well with Eien ni Moeru Ryū or I,"

Kayuki's expression softened momentarily, but then it became impassive again. "I see." Kayuki spoke, her tone slightly soft. "Then I apologize as well. I let my temper overrule and control me and I carelessly mistreated you and Eien ni Moeru Ryū."

"My master –" Suddenly, Ryū cut off mid-sentence. His head snapped up. "_Hyōrinmaru_," He then looked down at Kayuki. "Your father approaches."

Kayuki nodded her head. "I understand, Ryū-kun." She said. "We will talk another time."

"Take care, my Master."

"And you as well, Eikyū Hyōketsu Ryū."

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

Kayuki was back in the training room, in the meditative pose, with Eikyū Hyōketsu Ryū across her lap. Kayuki rose to her feet and held her hand out. Ryū's dark blue sheath appeared in Kayuki's hand and she sheathed him. Kayuki placed Ryū into the holder on her back – a white-gold chain, held together by a white snowflake clip, which went across her shoulder.

Kayuki had to replace her green sash – as her father had one – or else it would look suspicious.

"You are here early, Yamamoto-san."

"I could not sleep." Kayuki said shortly.

Hitsugaya's eyes drifted to the hilt of Eikyū Hyōketsu Ryū, which was visible over Kayuki's left shoulder, and then his gaze shifted to Kayuki's necklace. He raised a single brow at Kayuki.

"My Zanpakutō(s) was originally a single sword, but then it split itself into two. Each of my swords has its own name, Eikyū Hyōketsu Ryū and Eien ni Moeru Ryū. It is almost like they are two separate Zanpakutō but at the same time, they aren't. My swords are twins, they work together, but they are not a pair of dual-wielding swords."

"_Eternally Frozen Dragon _and _Eternally Fiery Dragon_." Hitsugaya mused. "Interesting... Fire and Ice. It is like yin-yang. Your swords are opposite in nature, but they are a part of the same nature as well, they rely on each other, and cannot exist without one another. They balance each other out."

Kayuki shifted. That's exactly what her father had said in the future.

"I look forward to seeing how your Zanpakutō works, Yamamoto-san." Hitsugaya told her. He then turned to leave. "The others are awaking. Training starts in an hour and a half. Be ready."

"Kayuki,"

Hitsugaya stopped just as he was about to leave the training room. He glanced back at Kayuki. "I shall see you later, Yamamoto-san."

And with that, Hitsugaya left.

Kayuki couldn't help but roll her eyes. Her father was so formal.

'**Master,' **Ryū's voice roared throughout Kayuki's mind, **'are you prepared for training.'**

'_Of course I am, __Ryū-kun_.' Kayuki told Ryū confidently. _'Let's show these Tenth Division Shinigami why we are the Third Seat_...'

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**That's the end of the fourth chapter. **

**Just so you are all aware, I am not very good at writing fighting scene. I'll try my best, but I cannot make any promises. Sorry if it sucks a little bit.**

**That's really it. I have nothing to say.**

**Review please!**


End file.
